Harabote Muscle
Harabote Muscle is a supporting character in Yudetamago's manga series Kinnikuman and its sequel Kinnikuman Nisei (Ultimate Muscle). He is usually referred to as Chairman. In the English dub and manga he is renamed Vance McMadd as a parody of WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment) owner Vince McMahon, and the federation is renamed the Intergalactic Wrestling Federation (IWF). Even though the family name Kinniku was changed to "Muscle" in the English versions, Harabote is not related to Muscle/Kinniku wrestling family in any of the versions of Ultimate Muscle. His name was changed in the English version to clarify this. 'About' Harabote Muscle is the rival and close friend of Mayumi Kinniku, whom he refers to as (as if they were children). He serves as the chairman of the , which oversees all Chōjin activity in the universe. However, he is not very well respected by the Chōjin community. He was at one time a Chōjin Wrestler and had obstructed Mayumi's quest for Chōjin Olympic V3 by winning the 11th Olympics. Also in those days, he had long hair. Though initially impressed with Kinnikuman's abilities, he soon becomes annoyed with his moronic personality and becomes disappointed whenever he advances in tournaments. In the Nisei series, it is revealed he has two children: Ikemen Muscle and Jacqueline Muscle. He has a very close relationship with both children, although he appears to have more in common with his son and more respect for his daughter. He eventually appoints Ikemen as Chairman in his place, while he takes on more of a figurehead role in the series. Story Kinnikuman As chairman, he oversees all the matches and tournaments that take place within the series and will sometimes serve as referee. He was also the moderator of Kinnikuman's coronation and later the Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne. He spends most of his times talking and watching the matches with Mayumi, particularly in the earlier chapters, where they provide much of the series' comic relief. They also performed a match together in the middle of the Chojin Olympics, supposedly done "old school style," which greatly moved the colour commentator, but they were booed off the stage by angry fans, who found the matches not violent enough for their tastes. Kinnikuman Nisei Hercules Factory Replacement Matches In Kinnikuman Nisei, his Chōjin Committee status has fallen, apparently because his management skills have deteriorated with age. He also seems to have a personal vendetta against Kinnikuman's son, Mantaro Kinniku, and becomes annoyed and disappointed whenever he performs well, a trait passed down to his son, Ikemen Muscle. This is exaggerated in the anime, particularly the dub, where they become minor antagonists that seek to sabotage Mantaro (as opposed to merely disliking him). In the HF First Year Replacement Matches Arc, it is revealed that the reason for this antagonism is that he considers Mantaro to be lazy. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 28-29 In the HF First Year Replacement Matches Arc, he arranges a tournament between Generation Ex and "Team Aho". Due to Team Aho skipping practises and acting indecently, he decides to arrange a tournament in the style of soccer divisions, in which the winning team will act as Earth's defenders and the losing team will be retrained. He would often bend rules in Generation Ex's favour; his reasons were left to interpretation in the manga, but are blatantly biased in the anime. He states that Dead Signal's usage of flying debris as weapons was not against the rules, as one example, and - while technically true - it is applied in such a manner that it leads Alexandria Meat to appeal the decision. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 39 He also schedules Mantaro's fight with Clioneman at an island where Clioneman would have the biggest advantage, as Meat accuses him and to which is has no retort. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 51 Harabote even insists on continuing the Scarface vs. Mantaro Kinniku match after Scarface's identity as a dMp villain is revealed Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 68. He states that he doesn't like disqualifying anyone due to a technicality - this goes against Buffaloman and Wolfman's ruling that Scarface was disqualified, since he was a dMp member and the tournament was only for members of the New Generation. He argues that since Scarface graduated from the Hercules Factory, that also makes him a New Generation, despite his history and intention to ruin the Muscle League. While this may have been a stroke of persistence to ruin Mantaro's reputation, it marks a great change in his character in the past few decades, as he previously disqualified Terryman and Kinnikuman Great in the Tag Team Tournament. It may - however - just be that he is a stickler for rules and fair-play (very much in keeping with his son Ikemen's character within the manga, which would also explain where Ikemen inherited such traits). He does show further prejudice in purposely attacking Mantaro when presenting his medal, although he tries to pass this off as an accident, but he shows a sense of fair-play by punishing Mercury, Gyro, Namul, and Gorgeousman for their siding with a dMp member. He then wishes Team AHO good luck and reassigns them to their previous stations. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 73 Chojin Crown Resurrection ' He hands his chairman position over to his son, Ikemen Muscle. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 119 This is done partially due to his age, but Ikemen also has plans to bring the IWF from the brink of bankruptcy to a very rich state, and - as such - there is an element of greed involved. Harabote is seen throughout this arc on the sidelines, alongside Jacqueline and Ikemen, and he often comments on matches and offers advice to his children. '''Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament ' He appears in the present day arc briefly, but can be seen as the chairman during the past, in which he often flirts and sexually harasses Jacqueline Muscle (not knowing their relation). He acts in a fair and balanced manner, but does skillfully set up matches in favour of the Seigi Chojin where possible, which earns some respect from the New Generation. He is often seen with Mayumi, as the two act as great friends. '''Career Record ; ;Championships *11th Chōjin Olympic Champion ;Titles * * * * ;Nicknames * * * * ;Win/Loss Record *O Mayumi Kinniku *X Mayumi Kinniku (Figure 4 Leg Lock) *Δ Mayumi Kinniku (Iron Claw) *Δ Mayumi Kinniku (Killer Key Lock) 'Notes' *Harabote (腹ぼて) means someone with a large belly. 'Gallery' Harabote.gif Image70.jpg|Harabote's family Jacqueline_&_Harabote.jpeg Harabote2.gif Trivia *Birthdate: 1911 (however, in "Kinnikuman Nisei", his statue in the Hercules Factory Colossio corridor has "1918~" engraved beside it) *Family: Ikemen Muscle (son), Jacqueline Muscle (daughter) *Favorite Food: Squid with vinegar, Milk *In the first anime he speaks in a Hichiku dialect (Kansai dialect in Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne) and has the character (as in Iinchō) written on his forehead, however these traits are discontinued in the Nisei anime.　 *His catchphrase is References 'Navigation' ja:ハラボテ・マッスル Category:Kinnikuman characters Category:Muscle Clan Category:Male characters Category:Living characters Category:Chojin Olympics Champion Category:Characters from Planet Harabote